scummoviefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sunz2010
Questions Hello, I saw "SCUM" on DVD and came to your SCUM Wiki; I think it is a very controversial movie. I'm not a native speaker, so I found the script on the Internet. The script and your Wiki pages are a great help to understand what this film is. However the wall of language stands up against me; there are some points I cannot understand well. If you answer my questions, it would be another great help. 1. The first scene where Carlin & Archer have a conversation Archer tells Carlin, "You watch yourself with those pigs ". Does the world "Pigs" refers to only the screws? Or does it include Pongo and his buddies? 2. About pound notes The trainees hide pound notes beneath ashtrays in order to try to get money in from outside, but at the borstal they can use only coins - they need change. Pongo mentions about his cut per one-pound note. Per 1 pound…　Pongo's cut 15pence Doughan 5pence Other Kitchen Staff??? 50pence So 30 pence are left and I think the rest money goes to a trainee who hides pound note beneath ashtray during visitor's time. But my friends says 30 pence goes to Screw. Which is correct? And 50 pence are shared among "them". Who are "they"? One more question about this scene is; Dougan says "Fifty pence for a quid !" Does this "quid" have a double meaning of pound note and cigarette butt? 3. Archer and Duke scene After Archer drunk coffee, he says "angels", sitting in front of Duke. In some script, it's not "Angels "but "And yours". I listened many times but I couldn't see which was correct. And I could not understand the meaning of this line. 4. About Wormwood Scrubs At the beginning of this film, a trainee Angel says he once stayed at The Scrubs. Sands tells him "forget The Scrubs, the holiday's over ". I understand the situation in Scum's borstal is much worse than The Scrubs. But.... When Meakin knew Toyne's death, he got angry and yelled "Look, I saw the guy cut his wrists on 'A' Wing and you sent him to the Scrubs to kill 'isself ! He's dead !". In those days, how did the Scrubs function? It was a prison for adult convicts. I found there was a boy's wing at the time. Does The Scrubs work as some kind of juvenile classification home? Sorry for so many questions and long sentences. I love this movie and would like to improve my understanding. Hello, thanks for visiting and glad you are enjoying the site. 1: I personally think Archer was warning Carlin about the warders, but it could be both as they and Banks and his minions worked together to keep others 'in line'. 2: Quid means one pound sterling (£) and does not relate to cigarettes; the cuts were 5 pence which went to Dougan, 15 to Banks and 30 to the warder who was in on the racket - the remaining 50 pence went to the inmate whose visiting friends/relatives left the money for them. Dougan's "50 pence for a quid" line was how he expressed his concern about the high cuts, as he would have the job of giving the remaining money to several disgruntled inmates afterwards (this is expanded upon later when Carlin takes over and raises the percentage, leading Dougan to plead for a compromise). 3: Archer says 'angels', mockingly referring to the singing voices heard in the nearby chapel (inmate Sunday morning service) which Archer had avoided by claiming atheist beliefs. 4: I believe Angel may have been held at Wormwood Scrubs temporarily before being transferred into the borstal; Toyne was transferred there as the borstal probably didn't have facilities, resources and staff to handle out of control suicidal inmates - it is also mentioned in the Formby/Matron scene that younger inmates (Formby was 14) are known to be held in borstals until they are 'old enough to be transferred to prison' should their crime or failure to rehabilitate demand it. Please also take a look at the Language page, as this is the definitive guide to most of the slang used in the film; also the Borstal History page is a useful guide to the system and running of these establishments. Hope the answers were helpful for you. '- ''Sunz2010, Admin''' Thank you for your reply. Yes, I enjoyed this site very much. The Scrubs could have a medical facility and at the same time, could function as a classification home in which trainees stayed temporarily before they are allocated to borstals. Thanks a lot !! 00:32, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Eri Peter Francis Hello Admin, Can you please substantiate your information about Peter Francis's death. I am looking for him on behalf of a close family member who has lost touch and is upset by this information. We would appreciate your help. Hi, thanks for your inquiry. I've edited your message to remove your email address and have contacted you directly on it in regards to the supposed passing of Peter Francis. Any further information on this will be added to Peter's page if it becomes available. Sunz2010, Admin A Few Questions Hello Just saw the film for the first time recently and found your site which is excellent with it's information. However, I do have a few questions: 1- Do you know when the 1979 version was filmed? 2- Do Carlin and Davis have first names? Thanks. AnthonyJ2015 (talk) 18:35, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi, thanks for your inquiry. I would think it was probably filmed between late 1978 or early 1979. Carlin and Davis are not given first names in any versions of Scum, but I recommend reading the Scum novel by Roy Minton to get more detailed character backstory. Out of print paperback copies can be found online, try Ebay/Amazon. Sunz2010, Admin Thanks Thanks for the response :) I heard rumours of a novel; now I know for sure I'll go looking. AnthonyJ2015 (talk) 15:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC)